kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Major Towns
Major Towns are locations where many different types of Vendors can be found. Often, Major Towns will contain more than one Bar. Major Towns tend to be large settlements with many buildings and residents. They often have a large selection of stores and multiple buildings for sale. They are also the only items on the map that can be seen at any zoom level, besides your own settlements. The Holy Nation The zealous fanatics of the Holy Nation inhabit these towns. They are not safe for non-human Races without Human escort. Even then you may encounter trouble with the residents and guards. Skeletons should stay away at all times, as they are kill on sight regardless of any escort. Bad Teeth * A fortress city guarding a mountain pass between the fertile valley of Okran's Pride and hostile wilderness of the Skinner's Roam. Dust storms and hungry bandits laid waste to the land east of Bad Teeth, but the city remains a place for respite and safety. Blister Hill * The glorious capital of the Holy Nation and the seat of Holy Lord Phoenix. The areas around here are patrolled heavily by The Holy Nation, and as such are relatively free of any bandit presence. If you are a full Human squad, the very fertile areas around here are great for setting up a base. Stack * A large town on the just southeast of the center of map, on the edge of The Holy Nation's territory. It has a decent variety of shops, and its surrounding areas often have Starving Bandits, Wild Dogs, and Dust Bandits. With all of the relatively weak enemies it makes decent training area for newer characters. And it's proximity to the Western Hive and The Hub make it a good location for aspiring traders and thieves alike. Shek Kingdom Admag * The Shek capital and home of the Stone Golem. It is located on top a hill in the northern part of the Stenn Desert. It features almost all types of shops and bars. There also is a Shinobi Thieves tower. Many 10 percent quality Copper mines dotted outside town. Squin * A town nestled in a narrow canyon. It is located in the western part of the Border Zone. There are two bars alongside most basic shops types. The town has relatively safe access to high quality Iron and Copper resource nodes. United Cities Drifter's Last * A large town controlled by the United Cities faction, located in the region of the map known as The Hook. The town has a number of farms in the surrounding area, though the area is frequently attacked by Outlaw Farmers. The town is frequently visited by traveling merchants, as well as Slave Hunters and Manhunters. Catun * City in Bonefields. Contains a weapons shop controlled by the Catun Scrapmasters. Clownsteady * A compact town controlled by the United Cities faction, located in the Southwest region of the map known as The Hook. Bark * A coastal city controlled by the United Cities in The Great Desert. Brink * City in Stormgap Coast. Sho-Battai * A city controlled by the United Cities located in the central part of The Great Desert. Stoat * A city located in the south-western part of The Great Desert region. It is controlled by the United Cities. Heft * The current capital of the United Cities, Heft is located in the southern part of The Great Desert. It is home to Emperor Tengu. Heng * Heng is located in the Heng region, south of the Great Desert. Built upon a rocky plateau, it is well fortified and an important trading city for the United Cities. Tech Hunters Black Scratch * City in The Outlands, built at the bottom of a high ancient tower that is visible from a distance. Black Scratch is the home to the renowned Great Library, the largest collection of Blueprints and Lore Books in all of the world. Flats Lagoon * City in Flats Lagoon. The Tech Hunters turned an abandoned offshore platform into a well-defended fortress with multiple shops. Mourn * Once a thriving UC mining town in Bonefields, built in the shadow of a looming ancient structure, Mourn was left in shambles after a slave rebellion. The ruined building in the middle of the city contains a Great White Gorillo. World's End * Located in the North of Holy Nation territories, high in the mountains, it belongs to Tech Hunters. The University of Machinists can be found here, with a fair number of lore objects in barrels. Other Factions These towns belong to smaller more minor factions. They often only have one town, and in some cases may not even exist outside of these towns. They are safe for all Races unless otherwise specified. The Hub * The sole town of the Holy Nation Outlaws, and the least town-like town in the game. It's located in the south-southeast section of the map and consists mostly of ruined buildings with various criminals living in them. There is a large bar on the end of the town which functions as multiple types of traders at once. This is the starting location of the Retired Soldier and Wanderer Game Start. Mongrel * The sole town of the Mongrel faction, located in the middle of the Fog Islands. Due to its location, it is extremely dangerous to attempt to get to, many players can lose multiple characters to the Fogmen on the journey. However, once you reach the town you will be safe as the town is protected by many very powerful guards. The town itself has a good variety of shops, many having goods not available in The Holy Nation. Shark * Major town of The Swamp, Shark is home to 5 gangs. The Hounds are the leaders of The Swamp. The other gangs found nearby are the Stone Rats, Blackshifters, Twinblades, and Grayflayers. Spring * Major town in Stobe's Gamble. Home of the Anti Slavers. Black Desert City * A town surrounded by acid rain (as well as acidic ground and lakes) and run by Skeletons in the middle of the Deadlands region. As there are no human residents, the town lacks a food supply. The Robotics Shop and nearby Scraphouse sell high quality and rare items. Hostile Factions Cannibal Capital * The largest location owned by the Cannibals. The fallen home of the Deadcat faction. Cat-Lon's Exile * Less a town and more a massive ruin, Cat-Lon's Exile is the last holdout of the Second Empire and its emperor, Cat-Lon, who bides his time to get his revenge on humanity. Fish Isle * An abandoned ruin that's home to a massive shoal of Fishmen. Southern Hive (Location) * A large Hiver settlement built around a ruined building. It's the home of the Queen of the South. __NOEDITSECTION__ Capital Cities Heft-0.jpg|Heft, the capital of the United Cities #